Meaningless
by VampireFreak
Summary: Ron, a cheating bastard, Hermione, a lone wolf, Draco, convenient. What happens when Hermione turns to Draco for something so meaningless? Rated for language


Hermione looked at the body beside her and sighed. This had to stop! She had been sleeping with Draco Malfoy way to long. She'd even started calling him Draco. All it was was meaningless sex. It had all started when Draco... Malfoy had found Hermione crying. She'd just been dumped by Ron who told her that he was sleeping with Harry! Of all people Ron could have cheated with, he slept with her best friend Harry. Malfoy found her and before she knew it they were having sex. Hermione kept to herself nowadays. She totally ignored Harry and Ron and she'd never really got on with anyone else in Gryffindor. For now Hermione sat in the library reading any books she hadn't already read. She only left her dorm when she had lessons, to eat, to go to the library and to fuck Draco.

Hermione watched Draco's chest rise and fall slowly. She sighed again. She needed to let him go and soon! Hermione was relying on Draco. She needed him. She felt madness take over her. The loneliness inside her was consuming her. She looked back over at Draco who was looking back up at her.

"Hey what's up?" He asked her softly. Hermione couldn't take it. Hermione's tears slowly ran down her cheeks. She shook her head got up dressed and walked out quickly. "Mione?" He asked before she went. Hermione turned and shook her head.

Once Hermione left his room Draco shut his eyes. He didn't want it to end. He didn't like Hermione but she was his first ever crush. Her good looks and intelligence made him smile. She was a sex goddess and Draco wanted to know where she learnt it all. He knew her. Ron cheating on her was the last straw in her books. She'd become a lone wolf and Draco took that to his advantage. When they were alone they would have sex and that was all. The first time he had sex with her they talked for hours about Harry and Ron. Draco comforted her. He held her close and kissed her forehead. Now Draco knew that shake of her head meant it was over. Even if no words had been spoken her knew that she was a lone wolf and him being in her world would never work. Slowly Draco opened his eyes he stood up from the bed and walked over to his large wardrobe. He looked in and searched for something to wear. It was a bright Saturday morning. Draco pulled on his favourite black jeans and a comfortable grey T-shirt. He wasn't in the mood for anything. He walked towards the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. His eyes trailed along the Gryffindor table and settled on Hermione. He looked down after a couple of seconds and played with his food.

"Drake what's up mate?" Blaise asked clapping a hand over his back. Draco shook his head and continued to pick at his food. He didn't want it to be over. He wanted to be with her. He told himself he hated her but deep down he knew... deep down he loved her. Draco stood up and slowly made his way to the Gryffindor table. He knelt down in front of Hermione smiled at her and held out his hand.

Hermione's heart beat faster than it ever had before. She watched Draco smile at her in the great hall of all places! She didn't want to lose him and now she knew he felt the same about her. She looked around at the shocked expressions around the hall. She looked towards Harry and Ron glaring at Draco. She smiled back at Draco and took his hand. He stood up and walked out of the hall hand in hand with Hermione. He led her back to his room.

"Mione I couldn't lose you. You and me haven't exactly had the best relationship but I don't want it to end Mione." The whole time he'd looked down at the floor. Unsure of what she was thinking. He looked up at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks the second time that day. "What you thinking babe?"

"That this shouldn't happen. I know it's stupid but I'm falling for you and I shouldn't be! You're father, Voldermort this just won't work!" Draco felt his heart drop. He could never let her go. "But I'll give it a shot. I just can't be without you." The whole time Hermione looked at his face. Even when he wasn't looking towards her she looked at him.

"Mione. I love you." Hermione smiled brightly. "You told me you don't love me yet but you're falling. I'm going to stay with you until the day we no longer feel anything for one another; but I believe it won't ever happen."

a/n, I'm just putting everything up which I had uploaded on here, I've had this uploaded about a year, I never write Draco/Hermione anymore, but heh, it happened... Review, the crappyness!


End file.
